Forcing Sweenett: The Epic Plan
by Nellie-flipping-Lovett
Summary: you all know what I'm talking about when I say... 'The Lucy Issue' well, I am Liz, and I'm here to fix it! Sweenett R&R and I'll get Sweeney to give you a hug!
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys!!! Guess what? I'mmmm back!!!! I know a lot of people have been writing fic's about going back to Victorian London, and finding Sweeney Todd 'n stuff… but do not fear, dear readers! It will be different… I promise.**

**Disclaimer: The closest I've gotten to owning Sweeney Todd is a Mrs. Lovett dress, and the two disc special edition…**

**Nothing more. ;( *sob***

**Oh, and I don't own otter-pops either :D**

Chapter one:

prologue

Melting.

That was the only word to currently describe my day.

My red otter-pop was dripping onto my bright green skinny jeans, and my previously straightened hair was rather poodle-like.

The hard concrete steps that I was slouching on were becoming increasingly hotter, and I made a decision to move my otter-pop eating to a large sagging oak tree.

My name is Liz Burk. I'm not skinny… but definitely not fat. I'm very pale, but I have freckles, and my hair is currently cut into an inverted bob, and my bangs are dyed fuchsia, with random streaks of electric blue.

"107 degrees!" I wailed, "I don't think I can survive this much longer!!!" my mother threw me an exasperated look, and then explained that, due to the air-conditioning, it was most likely far cooler, inside.

I took her wise words into account, and dragged myself upstairs to the TV room, to watch a movie.

"Nope, hate Zac Efron his eyes freak me out…. Hmmm…"

I muttered to myself as I flipped through my small collection of somewhat crappy movies, "Why do we still have this? No one I know like care bears…"

How hard is it to find a decent movie these days?

And then… it came to me.

"Sweeney flipping Todd!!! YAY!"

I swiftly grabbed the disc out of it's case, and flung it into the readied DVD player.

The opening credits began to take form.

But even though the AC was on full blast, the heat had snuck into the small room, its walls wallpapered with flowers, the ground littered with my sisters plastic baby dolls. I fanned myself, and cuddled into my blue sofa.

I could feel my eyes sliding closed…. But no!!! I'm missing the best movie of all time! But, alas. It was too late, and I was most definitely asleep.


	2. It can't be

**Okey dokie!!! I got like, 3 reviews, and 2 alerts…**

***Sweeney gives SparklesRockMyWorld, NelliethePieAngel, and Toph94 tackle-hugs, then frowns at alerts, and shakes head* Now… on with the show!!!! /story…**

I gasped for air, choking and spiting out water.

_But wait… _I thought to myself, _water?_ I opened my dark eyes,

And gazed around me. For anyone who hasn't guessed by now, I was in the water. But not a lake or a pool, a vast ocean with large waves throwing themselves at me.

Wondering how I was staying up, I found myself staring at a large piece of seemingly rotting wood. My senses were slowly coming back to me, and I realized that a heavy fabric was clinging to me, a long gown of a dark brown, almost black, complete with a tightly bound corset. _What the hell???_

Still, even in my… as you would say… shipwrecked state, I was rather excited about the fabulous dress, if I do say so myself…

My vain thoughts were rudely interrupted as all of a sudden, the wood, definitely rotten, snapped in half. I let out a strangled, "AHHHHHHH!" as I was tossed into the violent currents of whatever sea I was in.

I clamped my mouth shut tightly, plugging my nose as well. The weight of my dress yanked me down, into unknown depths of darkness, I couldn't see, I couldn't breath, and I was positive I was going to die.

My head started to pound, I felt the pressure close in on me, and I was pulled deeper under. I opened my mouth out of desperation, letting the water fill me, I began to gag, just giving up. I didn't know where I was, what I was doing, or what I was wearing, all I knew was the pain that was consuming me.

I welcomed the darkness. To end the pain.

I woke up. The first thing I tried to do of course was talk, but instead of words, water poured out of my mouth. I coughed, and looked around me. I was on a boat… I guess. A teenage boy covered me in a thick wool blanket, _he looks like a chick…_

I thought, then realized… he looked exactly like Anthony.

"We almost lost you! If it weren't for Mr. Todd, you would have been lost in the ocean forever!" _Mr. Todd? But… it couldn't be!_

He must have seen my confused expression, and gestured to a man, who seemed to be hiding in the shadows of the ship.

The man stepped out of the shade, and even in the twilight, I could see the prominent white streak running through his otherwise jet black hair.

**Like it? I really like how this chapter turned out, but I do think the first part was a little rushed.**

**Just go ahead… push that review button… don't be shy…**

**And if you leave a nice little review, I'll get Mrs. Lovett to sing about you!!! Cause no one wants a meat pie… or do you?**

**Just review!!! **


End file.
